


Insomnia

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 19:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: Nights when Soundwave was caught up with his diplomatic liaisons were lonely.





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a prompt on my tumblr.

Nights when Soundwave was caught up with his diplomatic liaisons were lonely. It was a sad fact of life that as the sole ambassador for Sanctuary, the very nature of the Station required Soundwave’s attention elsewhere more often than not. Cosmos did not begrudge him that; Sanctuary’s function was important to Soundwave, and if rubbing shoulders with the new Cybertronian elite was what guaranteed its autonomy, then it would be a noble sacrifice. At the very least, Cosmos could comfort himself with the knowledge that Soundwave himself did not like to leave Sanctuary, either, and if it wasn’t for the necessary evil, he would be here right now.

It could not stop him for yearning for him, however, a feeling which Cosmos was still trying to adjust to. He was used to being secluded from others; the crushing feeling of being alone, the oppressive air of the complete emptiness of space being his one constant companion. This is different. There was not many that Cosmos would consider a friend, and still less that he would consider a potential lover, but Soundwave managed to wedge himself into his life in a way that went beyond that. 

It was overdramatic to call it an ache when he wasn’t near him, but that was the only way to describe it. Cosmos came to depend on Soundwave in a way that was all at once frightening and exhilarating. At least, now, he knew that his loneliness was only temporary and not something he had to learn to come to terms with. It was a nice change, but did not leave him with much peace of mind during Soundwave’s absences, most of all when he laid down to recharge.

Cosmos had spent much of his life recharging alone, and never gave much thought about changing this arrangement before, blessed with little friends and an even smaller pool of potential partners as he had been. It never presented itself as an issue, until now. So it came as a surprise at first, fading a dull irritation, to find that he had become so used to Soundwave’s presence that he often spent those nights sleepless; cold and miserable.

He wondered if Soundwave ever felt the same and spent many a night pondering the fact. Did Soundwave also spend his nights in his temporary habs equally as restless, with an equal amount of anxious energy keeping him from falling into oblivion? Cosmos liked to hope so, if only so he wasn’t entirely alone in his plight. He knew, at least, that there was little doubt that their depth of affection for one another was mutualistic; it was in the way Soundwave looked at him, how he held him, how he said his name, like Cosmos was the most important person in the universe to Soundwave. It made Cosmos feel all at once overwhelmed and honored.

And perhaps distance truly did made the spark grow fonder, for every moment of malcontent was worth it for when Soundwave inevitably returned. Soundwave always managed to come before the dawn of the next cycle, completely bypassing any sort of rest in order to make it home as quickly as possible, bringing with him a sense of peace and rightness that Cosmos ate up hungrily. Even half tangled in the berth sheets as he normally was, he managed to shift quickly, wedging himself under Soundwave’s chin eagerly, his arms locked around his torso as he were afraid that he would be called away again. He could feel the bows of distress leaving his shoulders, sinking him more fully into strulessness that left him relaxed in a way that was sorely needed.

Soundwave locked himself around Cosmos more fully, effectively caving themselves around each other in a fruitless attempt to shut out the world beyond their habsuite. He gave a deep sigh against Cosmos’s head, releasing his own pent up tension from the day.

“Welcome home,” Cosmos mumbled, half incoherent as he already started to drift off to recharge.

“It’s good to be home,” said Soundwave in return, nuzzling Cosmos audio in a way that was normally ticklish, but he received no reaction in return.


End file.
